


Not Bad at All

by allthehearteyes



Series: Savory & Sweet [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loving boyfriends, M/M, blowjob, porn with no plot, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Summary: Michael wakes up Alex.





	Not Bad at All

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is no plot here. This is a glimpse into their sweet, domestic life together. I'm a sucker for it. ❤️
> 
> This is the 1st of the Savory & Sweet (X-rated fluff) series. 🖤
> 
>  
> 
> ~~find me on tumblr (same name)~~

“ _Michaeeel_ ,” Alex moans, eyes still closed from sleep. He feels the morning sun shining on his skin and Michael’s warm tongue licking low across his abs.

“What’re you doing to me?” he mumbles, as Michael shifts his attention to the crease along his hip, and lower. “Ahhhg.”

“If you can’t tell I must not be doing it right. I’ll try harder. Be more direct.” Michael uses that cowboy drawl Alex can’t resist, right before he fists Alex’s cock in a firm grip.

“Uhn!”

Michael begins pumping his hand at a lazy pace. Gliding his fist from base to tip, and back again.

“Am I being clear enough now?”

“Ummmmm, maybe be _more_ clear?” He hears Michael’s laughter. A second later his cock is engulfed by a hot, wet mouth.

“Fuck me! _Very clear!_ ” Alex gasps. He can practically feel Michael’s mouth curve into a smirk against his skin.

Michael’s mouth and hand move in a slow, steady rhythm. Alex can feel Michael’s other hand gently squeezing his inner thigh, as he rubs his thumb back and forth. The calluses on Michael’s hand creating sensations both smooth and rough on Alex’s sensitive skin.

 _It feels so fucking good._ He _feels so fucking good!_

Alex can’t take it anymore, he opens his eyes and looks down at all those beautiful curls shifting and bobbing as Michael expertly works him over. _Oh, fuck!_ Alex can’t stop himself from thrusting both hands in that gorgeous hair and gripping tight.

They both groan in pleasure, and the humming sound Michael makes around Alex’s cock is nearly enough to send him over the edge.

“More. _Please!_ ” Alex pants.

Michael’s golden eyes snap up and their gazes lock. Alex is done for.

 _It’s too much._ He’s _too much! I won’t last._

Alex feels helpless and needy. There’s only one thing for him to do.

“ _You’re so fucking good. Don’t hold back. Give me everything, Michael_ ,” Alex says in commanding tone. He knows what he’s done. Knows what’s coming, and all he can do is hold on for the ride.

Michael growls as he speeds up his movements. Harder. Faster. Wetter. Michael twisting and swirling his tongue in the way that drives Alex mad. He watches as Michael takes all of him to the hilt. Alex is in ecstasy as Michael swallows him down, down deep. He feels pinpricks of pleasure all over his body, as Michael’s mouth and throat work in perfect unison.

He’s losing control. Alex can’t help but buck his hips toward Michael’s decadent mouth. Michael only clutches him tighter and hollows his cheeks.

_Oh my god!_

It’s getting harder to breath. Heart racing, body tight with need, sheened in sweat. Silky soft strands tangled in his fingers, as he clenches his hands even more. On the edge of pleasure and pain. So close. So _fucking_ close.

“Michael...I’m going to come...so hard for you!” Alex yells out, fully surrendering to the moment.

His orgasm roars through his body like fire. Like he’s being torn apart and put back together in the most delicious ways. Feeling weightless and centered, all at once.

He shakes and shudders as Michael laves and sucks him through to the very end. Dazed, small tremors under his skin, he feels Michael pull off with a soft hum. Michael’s shivering form presses into his side, half on/half off him, arm and leg flung over Alex’s body. Clearly Michael took care of himself too.

_Man of many talents._

Alex reaches for Michael’s wet hand. He brings it up to his mouth and licks the juncture between thumb and forefinger. Reveling in the taste and smell of Michael’s come, Alex finishes his ministrations with a small kiss to his palm.

 _Next time_ I’ll _get ya there._

They’re both breathing hard, and Alex is struggling to string together coherent thought. He’s completely blissed out, happy and relaxed. Michael gently kisses the side of his neck.

“Was I forward enough, love? Clear enough?” Michael asks in a breathless whisper against his skin. Alex gasp-laughs, as he’s still trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

“You were indeed, cowboy,” Alex somehow manages to reply, a smile on his lips.

“Not a bad way to start your birthday.”

“No, not bad at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
